Selfish Sacrifice
by Umbrakinetic
Summary: Harry and Ginny are soul bonded. Ginny transfers the Horocrux concealed within his scar to herself, and commits suicide. Harry mad with grief, sends his soul through time in an attempt to reunite with his wife. Little did he know this new future was a whole lot worse then the one he came from. Dystopian time travel fic. Soul Bond. Post Half-blood Prince AU. Pending Rewrite.
1. Prologue Desperation without Measure

Summary: When they kiss after winning the quidditch cup, Harry and Ginny are soul bonded. Ginny transfers the Horocrux concealed within his scar to herself, and commits suicide. Harry mad with grief, sends his soul through time in an attempt to reunite with his wife. Upon arrival anything that can go wrong does go wrong. Ron and Hermione, dislike him, Dumbledore thinks he is possessed. Harry is put in Slytherin, scorned by his house, thought dark by all the rest. How does Grindlewald come into play? His new life continues to grow darker at every turn, as Harry experiences the true manifestation of the butterfly effect.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _31 August, 2003_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _After months of research, I have finally found a way to be reunited with my Ginny. Countless dark arts tomes read, but alas I have found a way to send my soul back to my 11 year old self. Ron and Hermione are constantly telling me to move on; that Ginny sacrificed herself so I could live, not wallow in misery. But they don't know the pain of losing your soul mate._

 _Every soul bonded couple, once one dies the other goes insane about being reunited with their lost loved ones. Often times it is suicide other times, revenge. But alas I was not one of those; my Ginny committed suicide upon transferring the Horocrux within me to herself through our bonded souls._

 _So unlike those feeble minded individuals with their half baked revenge plots I planned, to bring her back to life. I drained the entire Black vault purchasing necromantic texts of all kinds. Yet I found nothing that would restore her in her full glory. I collected all three deathly hallows to be master of death, and found nothing on how to use them._

 _After the Black vault contained less then the Weasley vault, I went into the Potter vault to collect more money to waste on dark tomes. At this time I discovered a time turner, this of course led to me instead using the Potter fortune, on time travel. It was there I discovered, a completely theoretical approach time travel method, to send my soul back in time. This had obviously never been tested as it involved willing getting kissed by a dementor._

 _After starting the Horocrux preparation ritual, you then must go to Stonehenge, be kissed by a dementor and invoke the spell "mitte_ _duodecim_ _annis anima ictus vicissim retro diebus." Upon this incantation one will be sent back to ones past self. One must note that this ritual has the greatest likelihood of success when one uses a magically powerful number such as seven, twelve and, three._

 _Altogether the war didn't go too terribly. The casualties were surprisingly low. The only close family who died apart from Ginny was Charlie, Sirius, and Fleur. Obviously going meant some new deaths, but having Ginny would make it worth one thousand deaths._

 _Dealing with Horocruxes might be somewhat of a problem, no longer being a parselmouth. Access to the chamber near impossible. The diadems location a relative unknown, seeing as Voldemort had it on his person. As well as the Gaunt Ring's defenses and exact location._

 _The next time I write will be years ago, or worst case scenario I'll be dead. Either way I will be reunited with my wife, Ginevra Potter._

 _I Love you always,_

 _Harry J. Potter_


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly put of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.**

' _Thoughts"_

1 September, 1991

Harry woke at five o'clock the next morning full of joy it worked, it actually worked. He was eleven years old once again. Today was the day he would get to see his Ginny once again after five years without her. He got up and changed into his nicest muggle clothes because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - he'd change on the train. He checked his stuff making sure he was packed so he wouldn't be late, and then he saw his majestic snowy owl Hedwig, still asleep in her cage and gently stroked her feathers. Before rising and pacing the room once again, eagerly waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's huge, heavy trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry, and they had set off.

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry enjoyed this unusual act of kindness and when Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face. "Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" Harry couldn't resist the urge to laugh at that statement, "Oh no much beloved Uncle it's in between; Well I'm off," Harry gloated in turn, and with that he grabbed his cart and ran through the barrier, laughing at Vernon's aghast look.

He then waited wandering aimlessly around the platform, waiting to catch a glimpse of his wife. At five till, she came through and his breath caught in his throat, his heart hammering in his chest. Their just feet away from him was his Ginny, her fiery red hair cascading her round face, he pouty lips out as she begged to go this year. All he wanted to do was hold her, he knew that if he went to her he would lose control. So he did the hardest thing he ever would, he turned around and entered the train, finding an empty compartment and sat down and waited for Ron to show up.

Harry sat down next to the window where, half hidden, he could watch the red-haired Weasley family on the platform and hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief. "Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now." The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver Prefect badge on his chest.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise.

"You should have said something, we had no idea." "Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once -"

"Or twice -"

"A minute -"

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left.

Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their Ginny began to cry. Harry had to clench his fists from rising to comfort her.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."  
"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."  
"George!"  
"Only joking, Mom."  
The train began to move. Harry saw Mrs. Weasley waving and his wonderful Ginny, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Harry pressed his palm to his lips and blew her a kiss, tears in his eyes.

The door of the compartment slid open and the his best mate Ron came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry.

"Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

"Are you crying?" Ron asked, ears reddening rapidly, before mumbling an incoherent "nevermind."

Harry laughed at that before saying "tears of joy mate." Ron gave him a strange look, before the compartment door opened yet again.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back. "Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron

"Oh-who are you?" said the other twin.

"Harry Potter."

"Fred and George Weasley at your service, And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Harry nodded.

"Oh-wow, and have you really got - you know?" he asked pointing at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who.."

"I don't know who" Harry interrupted

Ron gaped, "The guy who you know- tried to kill you?"

"Oh- Moldewart, that You-Know-Who," Harry said sarcastically. Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at him. An awkward silence filled the compartment.

"So.. Do you remember what happened?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Harry nodded once more."He showed up, my Dad yelled to take me and run, then Voldemort killed.." Harry paused as Ron let out an involuntary shudder. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Ron once again gaped at him. Anyways Voldie killed Dad, then he came into my room and told my Mum to stand aside and he would let her live, she refuses, he kills her and then No-nose, shoots green light and goes bye-bye."

"No Nose?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah seriously he has no nose, just two slits in his face.. So-tell me how many siblings do you have?"

"Seven of us," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Then Ginny's the youngest and the only girl, so she's already special. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up.

Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff - I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron's ears went pink. Harry couldn't help but glare at Peter. When Ron noticed his glare, his face went red; "Not all of us are rich-"

"Sorry my uncle Phil, got bit by a rat, got a disease and died," Harry lied smoothly cutting off Ron's tirade. "So tell me what are your siblings like?"

"Oh- Bill's a cursebreaker, and lives in egypt, Charlie's a dragon Tamer, who lives in is a pompous know-it-all, and Fred and George are Pranksters.

"And Ginny?" Harry asks eagerly.

"Oh, a she's a girl- she cries a lot, plays with dolls, you know girly things. She cried when we had to leave."

"Was she the pretty redhead, running after the train?" Harry asks.

""Oh yeah, she can't go till next year, really whiny." Ron says dismissively.

:"So what's she like?" Harry prods.

"A girl" Ron Awkward silence filled the compartment. "So-what's your favorite quidditch team?" Ron asks excitedly.

"Holyhead Harpies," Harry deadpans honestly. As Ginny made him a fan in his past life. Ron stares at him incredulously.

"Seriously- Why?"

"Girls are physically inferior to boys and yet they always come on top despite all odds saying otherwise, logically they should be the worst team in the league yet they are the best." "And you?"

"Chudley Cannons, they might not be the best, but they're my team." Ron said. "Wanna play chess, he asks pulling out his chess board.

"Sure"

"Knight to C6, checkmate," Harry gloats, savoring his first victory over Ron. And with that Ron grabs his stuff, and storms out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

Harry rubs his face tiredly, wondering where he went wrong. ' _Ron left me, he stormed out, did he need to feel superior that much. If Ron hates me will Ginny still like me._ Harry sat in his seat, waiting for Hermione to show up looking for Trevor, but she never came.

The compartment door slid open, and Malfoy walked in. "Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely dumb. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out there are some, people in the Wizarding world who are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, Ferret," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy went red. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You'll regret this Potter, just you wait." And with that he turned on his heel, and stormed out of the compartment, dumb and dumber trailing behind him.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

As Harry saw the castle once more his eyes lit up, here it was Hogwarts whole once more. No longer battle torn with half of it collapsed, but whole unblemished.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry climbed into the nearest boat and soon enough was at the castle.

As they entered Hogwarts's sacred Halls, Mcgonagall came into view.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

"How do they sort us," he heard Neville ask Ron.

"Fred said we have to fight a troll." Ron says with a shudder.

Professor McGonagall had returned. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Harry willingly complied, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

There in the center of the Great Hall was an old hat, as everyone turned and stared at it. Harry had to resist the urge to laugh,at the terrified expression on Neville's the brim opened up and began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffis are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Harry watched as all his yearmates, got sorted into the same house as before, until:

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

Harry was shocked, why did her house change?

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

The Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm.. Mr. Potter, back again."

' _Why yes I am, back to Gryffindor please.'_

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but Gryffindor is no longer the best fit."

' _What, I have to be in Gryffindor'_

"You went to any means to achieve your end." "I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't you in-"

SLYTHERIN!

 **A/N: Hufflepuff also would have been a good fit, seeing as he went back to be with Ginny showing loyalty, but that wouldn't change enough.**


	3. The Dungeons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

' _Thoughts"_

A silence filled the great hall. As everyone's eyes zoned in on the scrawny, black haired boy sitting on the stool. Then whispers broke out like a wildfire;

"The Harry Potter a Slytherin?"

"He's the next dark lord."

"He defeated You-Know-Who, to take his place."

Harry very suddeningly felt eleven years old, and unsurely rose and headed in the direction of the Slytherin table. He chanced a look in the direction of the staff table where Dumbledore looked furious. Snape looked shocked, and angry? Quirrelmort looked intrigued. As Harry sat at the Slytherin table, a pompous voice interrupted his musings.

"Glad you finally realized, which are the right sort," Malfoy sneered.

"Not you," Harry snided in return.

"Watch yourself Potter, you're in my house now," Malfoy drawled.

Harry just ignored him and resumed watching the rest of the sorting passed by uneventfully.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,  
his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to  
see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

Food then appeared on the House tables. Harry quickly filled his plate and ate his fill before redirecting his attention to Dumbledore.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people gave nervous chuckles.

And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried  
Dumbledore. The entire Slytherin table groaned, and made to cover their ears.

"Do you think I'll get in trouble, if I put a silencing charm on him," A Slytherin third year asked, to nobody in particular.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a  
fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose  
high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the  
Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.  
Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they  
had finished, everyone but the Slytherin table burst into applause.

Malfoy banged his head on the table, whereas a few celebrated the end of the torture. Harry applauded loudly since anything that causes Malfoy pain, is considered amazing. He was of course met with glares from his table.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry followed the rest of the Slytherin first years to the dungeons.

"And this is where the secret entrance to the Slytherin Common Room is," the fifth year Male Prefect Marcus Flint said, stopping in front of a bare stone wall at a dead end in the dungeons.

"The password is 'Basilisk' for now." As the Prefect said the password, the bare strip of wall in front of the group slid open, showing the first years the entrance way into the common room.

"Follow me."

Harry followed the rest of the Slytherin first years into the common room. When he entered his jaw dropped, this definitely looked cooler than Gryffindor tower. The most striking aspect of the room was the large, arched windows that dominated the far wall, through which the dark, murky waters of the Great Lake could be seen. Harry could see the common room extended at least part way under the lake. The water was shallow enough to allow rays of green-tinted light to penetrate through the windows. The effect gave the room a dark, mysterious aura, like being in an underwater underwater shipwreck.

The furnishings only added to the room. Low-backed, dragonhide black sofas and dark-wooden tables were scattered throughout the room. Medieval tapestries hung from the walls, interspersed with grand paintings of fierce-looking witches and wizards, no doubt respected Slytherin alumni. On one wall there was a mural of Slytherin's Basilisk, killing Muggleborns. More intimidating still were the bleached skulls that were mounted in prominent positions. All together this room gave off a creepy, yet high class vibe.

"Welcome to Slytherin," The fifth year female Prefect intoned.

"I am Atrice Rowle."

"Marcus Flint."

Marcus took over; "Here in Slytherin we pride ourselves, in showing a united front." "Any squabbles within our house take place in the common room, outside of this room, we are one."

"In Slytherin we are the best, we pride ourselves in winning; we've won the house cup for the last six years and we don't plan on losing," Atrice continued.

"If any of you cause us to lose, your life will be made a living hell." Marcus cut in.

"Here in Slytherin we are cunning, we aim to be as great as Salazar Slytherin himself." "Every member of this house will go places, we are the most ambitious of students." Atrice continued.

"Now please follow us to your dormitories."

.Harry awoke early the next morning and headed to the great hall. When he arrived whispers once again broke out.

There, look."

"Where?"

"It's the next Dark Lord."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry all throughout the day wherever he went, whispers, pointing, Neville even trembled when he saw them. When the morning Prophet arrived, their was an article, on the sorting calling him a Dark Lord.

As Snape passed out the schedules, Harry saw their first class was Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. That meant he would have a chance to refriend Hermione. So with that Harry headed off to charms, and sat down in the seat next to Hermione.

"Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione squeaked out, while trembling.

With that the class began. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," Mcgonagall said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They Muggleborns, and the occasional Halfblood were very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon the class realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time

"Today we will be transfiguring a matchstick, into a needle." "Read page three and four in your textbook and then you may begin," Mcgonagall instructed.

Harry quickly skimmed the textbook, and then instantly transfigured his matchstick into a needle. Harry quickly raised his hand.

"I'm done professor,." He called out.

"Oh-my, did you do this," Mcgonagall asked in shock.

"Yes-mam."

"Oh-well, five points to Slytherin"

Harry then turned to Hermione, and tried to help her.

"I don't need your help, you Dark Lord," Hermione snapped.

The rest of the class went by uneventfully. That night Harry cried himself to sleep.

_.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of living death," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Let's try another one. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the potions supply cupboard, or in the the stomach of a goat,"

Snape was begrudgingly impressed. ' _He inherited Lily's brains.''Maybe i can trick him.'_

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and aconite?

"I don't know Professor, I thought they were the same plant."

' _Definitely a Potter, arrogant brat.'_

"Three points to Slytherin," Snape said begrudgingly.

 **A/N: Next chapter there will be a time skip until Halloween, as well as a portion showing what's going on in Dumbledore's mind. Should be up by Tuesday at the latest.**


	4. Troublemaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

' _Thoughts"_

 _October 31st, 1991_

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell  
came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you  
ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories  
Immediately!"

"Aren't our dormitories in the dungeon?" Daphne Greengrass questioned.

"Yup," Nott replied with a smirk.

"Idiot," She muttered.

Harry only thinking of Hermione, rushed downstairs to the bathrooms, failing to notice her, leaving to Ravenclaw Tower.

Harry was rounding the corner towards the bathroom, when a troll came lumbering towards him.

The troll raised it's club intending to smash him.

"Expelliarmus," Harry shouted.

"Reducto,"he yelled. A hole about a meter in size, appeared in the troll's chest and the troll dropped to the floor dead.

Suddenly Mcgonagall, Snape and Dumbledore came sprinting towards him.

"Is that blood?" Mcgonagall asked in horror. Looking at Harry's bloodstained uniform.

"The troll's ma'am, I'm fine."

""What on earth are you doing here?" said Professor Snape, with unbridled rage in his voice.. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Just as arrogant as your father." Snape sneered

"I was just returning to my dormitories sir, they're in the dungeons." Harry lied.

"Be that as is may, 10 points from Slytherin for not using common sense." Mcgonagall said stiffly.

"Yes and another 20 as well as detention for a week for fighting a troll." Dumbledore remarked angrily.

"Yes sir," Harry replied meekly.

"Now get yourself to the Hospital Wing," Mcgonagall said firmly.

"I'm fine."

"Go," Snape roared.

"Yes sir."

As Harry returned to his dormitories, he was immediately accosted by his house mates.

"What were you thinking Potter?'

"Clearly he wasn't."

"30 points, now we're in last place."

"He's worse then a mudblood," Draco snarked.

Suddenly Harry's wand was out and pointed against Draco's throat.

"Don't use that word," Harry snarled.

"I'll use whatever language I want, no mudblood lover will change that."

Harry moved his wand's tip to Draco's leg.

"Ossis Effergo," Harry murmured.

Draco fell in tears to the ground, holding his broken leg. Harry bent down next to him.

"Never again," Harry whispered in his ear.

With that he grabbed his bag and stormed off to his dorm.

DUMBLEDORE POV

"Ah-Severus, tell me what are your opinions of Mr. Potter."

"He is remarkably knowledgeable probably one of them most knowledge students I've ever had." "He is as arrogant as his father was if not more so, and he fails to act like someone who is new to the magical world."

Dumbledore watched Snape with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes- that's what I've heard from all the teachers," Dumbledore said.

"What about his social life, what's that like?"

Snape scoffed.

"As far as I can tell, he is a loner he has no friends in Slytherin house and the other houses seem to think he's a dark lord."

"Do the Slytherins?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, his views on blood purity leave lots to be desired."

"Tell me- have you heard of Horucruxes?' asked Dumbledore.

"Yes?" Snape replied confusedly.

"Harry reminds me of Voldemort when he was a student here." "I worry that when Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, he made him a Horocrux."

"You mean?" Snape asked fearfully.

"Yes- I fear that Harry is at least partially possessed by Voldemort. That is how he knows so much, that is how he was able to defeat a fully grown mountain troll with such ease." "This would also explain Fawkes's initial dislike of him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I need you to keep a close eye on him, watch him closely. If necessary keep everyone hating him, so he can't build up followers easily."

"I also plan on removing the Stone from the third floor corridor. It is risky with the possibility of Voldemort in the school. I plan on leaving the obstacles intact, I would like you to replace,all the potions with the draught of living death." "That way if he does go after it, we will know."

"I see, and if he does?" Snape questioned.

"Expelling him is not an option, if we do he would go to Durmstrang or another darker school. Or he would not re-enroll but instead work full time to restore Voldemort, to bodily form."

"So instead we would deduct a large tally of points, further ostracizing him from his house. You could even encourage everyone to ignore him, or face similar treatment."

"Yes sir." Snape replied.

 **A/N: Hopefully this clears things up on Dumbledore's attitude. Please note long term time travel is considered so impossible, it would never be considered. A polyjuice double is a more likely. Harry and Ginny will still to be together, if it wasn't already obvious by the soulbond. Hermione's behavior last chapter is justified by her believing anything she reads. Ron's low self esteem as well as natural dislike of Slytherin's, lead to his rejection. In canon Harry not knowing about the wizarding world caused them to bond, whereas in my story Harry knew more about magic then Ron, he also asked Ron more about his family particularly Ginny then about Ron himself. The chess loss was just the last straw. Next chapter, we will skip to June and the attempt to steal the stone. Sorry for all the time skips, but this story won't really pick up until third year.**

 **A/N: Veritaserum does not exist in this AU, it makes things too easy.**

Ossis Effergo is bone breaking curse.


	5. Suspended

Chapter 4: Suspended

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.**

' _Thoughts"_

 _May 22, 1992_

Harry sat down to eat dinner after a long day of exams, as he looked up to the staff table and saw Dumbledore was not present. Assuming today was the day Quirrell will go after the stone Harry quickly rose out of his seat and exited the great hall.

Harry swiftly made his way to the third floor corridor. When he got there he quickly hit fluffy with a sleeping spell and went through the trapdoor, landing on the devil's snare. He quickly ignited his wand tip and proceeded to the room of flying keys,he quickly fired off a blasting curse at the door and walked through.

Inside the next room sat a giant chessboard. The black pieces on the far side, Harry quickly shot a reducto at the black king; blasting it apart and walked into the next room.

When he walked through the door he smelt a putrid odor; and all of a sudden a massive troll came lumbering towards him.

"Sectumsempra," Harry yelled.

His spell hit the troll in the shoulder leaving a long gash in its shoulder, its arm nearly severed. Harry quickly fired off another cutting curse, slitting the trolls throat. He then progressed into the next room.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Harry quickly read through the riddle, and grabbed the smallest bottle in order to proceed. He downed the contents, set the bottle back on the shelf and watched as it refilled itself. He then turned towards the black flames, before his vision went blurry, did he drink the wrong one? He sunk to the floor unconscious.

Quirrel entered the potions room, where he saw Harry lying on the floor. ' _Foolish boy drank the poison.'_ He too read through the riddle and drank from the smallest bottle, before immediately succumbing to unconsciousness. Voldemort's spirit seeing the likelihood of being caught, fled the host's body.

Dumbledore and Snape entered the potions room, what they saw shocked them. Professor Quirrell and Harry Potter were both lying on the floor unconscious.

"Severus give Quirinus the antidote, so we can find out what really happened," Dumbledore ordered.

Snape quickly complied and woke Quirrell up.

"Quirinus what happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

""I-I-I saw Po-Potter enter the corridor, so I-I tried to follow him. I confronted him here, and he forced a p-potion down my throat. I-I thought I w-was going to d-die."

"You did a very brave thing Quirinus, we realized someone would try to steal the stone, so we replaced all the potions with draught of living death," Dumbledore said warmly.

"Incarcerous," Dumbledore said.

Thick brown ropes, shot out of the elder wand and wrapped themselves around Harry.

"Severus administer the antidote and let's see what he has to say."

Snape sneered before he grabbed Harry's face, and yanked his jaw open. Keeping a bruising grip on his face he poured the purple potion down Harry's throat. As Harry came to, he began to cough and splutter wildly.

"What do you have to say for yourself," Potter Snape sneered.

"Sir someone was trying to steal the stone." Harry said.

Snape snorted.

"Yeah- you."

"No sir, it was Quirrell," Harry pleaded.

Quirrell shifted nervously where he was standing. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"And do tell, why Professor Quirrell would want to steal the stone?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wants to give it to Voldemort, so he can come back."

Harry, seeing the disbelieving looks on their face's added:

"He's on the back of his head sir, under his turban.' "Please check sir," Harry pleaded.

"This is preposterous, you don't actually believe this do you?" "He's worse then his father." Snape said in clear disbelief.

Dumbledore sighed, as Snape looked at Harry incredulously.

"Very well, Harry we will humor you." " But if you are wrong you will be even more severely punished." Dumbledore warned.

"Quirinus if you would,"

"O-Of course Albus." Quirrel stuttered.

Quirrell removed his turban to find a perfectly normal head underneath.

"Potter!" Snape roared

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Harry because of wandering into strictly forbidden areas, attempted murder, and false accusations against a member of the staff. 250 points from Slytherin." Dumbledore said heatedly.

Snape's jaw dropped, making the punishment almost worth it.

"You will also be suspended for the remainder of the term. I will take you home tomorrow."

"But- sir."

"No buts, Harry you're lucky you are not expelled."

Harry sighed.

"Yes sir." Harry said meekly.

"Good, Severus will bring you to your dormitory."

 **A/N: That is the end of year one, we will have one chapter for the summer and then it will be on to year two and Ginny's sorting. Next chapter will have short scenes from Harry, Ginny and Quirrell's POV.**

 **Sorry this took so long I've recently had another story idea. It is similarly a time travel fic, although in this one Harry and Ginny go back in time together at the cost of their magic. Can two squibs change the future for the better? Would this be something you would want to read?**

 **I've also been thinking about the prophecy of canon. I find it dumb how Dumbledore believed only Harry could defeat Voldemort. There are approximately 40 different calendars. Meaning the saviour could have been born as the seventh month dies according to any calendar. The mark could easily be a poorly healed cut delivered from Voldemort or even a dark mark. Defied only means openly resist as well, it doesn't have to be too his face. This widens the range of candidates to an insane amount.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed year one, thank you for reading.**


	6. Mrs Potter?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

' _Thoughts'_

Vernon Dursley was not having a good day. So it's only natural that he would find the freak in his home.

"What are you doing here- boy!" Vernon yelled his face red with anger.

"Ah- Mr. Dursley-" Dumbledore began.

"And you what are you doing here!" "You told us the boy wouldn't be back for another month." Vernon yelled some more.

"Harry here has been suspended for the remainder of the year." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"You want me to allow more freakishness, in my home!" "I won't have it!' Vernon yelled.

"Mr. Dur-" Dumbledore began.

"This freak is just a waste," "We can't afford this."

"Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore shouted eyes aglow with power.

Vernon instantly shut up and let out a whimper.

"Harry is not allowed to do any magic over the course of the summer holidays," Dumbledore said.

Vernon got a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"I promise you will be fully compensated," Dumbledore stated clearly.

"Of course Mr. Tumbledore,"

"Boy- cupboard! Now!" Vernon yelled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry replied meekly.

 _3 August, 1992_

Harry was having a miserable summer. He had been relocated to the cupboard, been treated worse then a house elf, had no friends. Heck- he hadn't even seen Dobby.

Today though he got to go to Diagon Alley, to buy his school supplies. His thought's were interrupted by a pounding on the cupboard.

"Boy- breakfast." Vernon yelled.

"Coming- Uncle Vernon." Harry yelled back.

After cooking a mouth watering meal, one of which Harry wasn't allowed to eat. Instead he was served a singular slice of toast.

Harry quickly ate his fill and walked outside, to hail the knight bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. just stick out your wand hand, step on board) and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening."

"I would like to go to the leaky cauldron." Harry said.

"Woss your name?" Stan asked quickly.

"James Evans sir."

"That would be eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'or chocolate, and for fifteen you get an 'ot water bottle an' a toothbrush in the color of your choice."

"Just the bus fair sir." Harry said, climbing onto the bus.

"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is James Evans, Ern." Stan said.

"Take 'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's. There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on a bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.

No matter how many times Harry rode this death trap. Harry still found the entire thing terrifying.

When Harry finally arrived, he quickly got off the Knight bus and went to Gringotts.

Harry walked up to the teller's desk to go into his vault.

"I would like to visit my vault."Harry said, holding out his key.

A short surly Goblin hobbled over.

"Mr. Potter, I am Gornuk your vault manager." "There is a few things we need to discuss, if you will come with me.

Harry followed Gornuk into a small office.

"Mr. Potter, as you have recently come into your inheritance-" Gornuk began.

"-How for say did this come to pass?" Harry interrupted.

Gornuk let out a low chuckle, "Why by your marriage of course."

"Marriage?' Harry questioned.

"Why yes- to one Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley," Gornuk stated.

"So marriage grants the age of majority?" Harry puzzled.

"Why yes Mr. Potter."

"So just to clarify- no trace,"

"No trace." Gornuk repeated.

Harry rubbed his hands together; "Alright then- from now on I would like all financial information, forwarded to me alone. Not my wife."

"I would also like to make a anonymous donation of one thousand galleons to the Weasley family vault."

After Harry had obtained all his supplies, He apparated back to Privet Drive.

"I'm moving back into Dudley's second bedroom," Harry informed Vernon.

"You will do nothing-." Vernon started.

"Silencio," Harry said lazily cutting off Vernon's tirade.

"As you can see, I can do magic, so I am in charge."

With another flick of his wrist Harry lazily floated his stuff up to his new room. Harry then expanded and repaired everything in his room, before lying down in his new king sized bed.

 _12 July, 1992_

"Ah- Quirinus, care for a lemon drop." Dumbledore asked,

"N-n-no sir," Quirrel said shakily.

"S-s-sir I c-can't return this year," Quirrel stammered.

"Why ever not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I don't feel safe, with Potter here,"

"Very well, Quirinus," " I already have the perfect job candidate." Dumbledore said happily.

"Who sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes gave off their ever benevolent twinkle. "Gilderoy Lockhart."

 _29 August, 1992_

Ginny Weasley was having a strange summer. It all started off when Ron came home. All he did was complain about Harry Bloody Potter "The Dark Lord". Honestly if she didn't know better, she would say Ron had a crush on him.

Harry Potter seemed to occupy a lot of her thoughts these days. With how much Ron complains about him, that was a given though. He actually got suspended, because he claimed a professor had You-Know-Who on the back of his head. Ron always claimed he was a attention seeker, but something didn't make sense. You don't claim something so easily disprovable without actually believing it.

Things only got more confusing when they got to diagon alley. At Gringrott's they had received an anonymous donation of ONE THOUSAND GALLEONS. So of course Ginny got a new wand; Holly 10 ½ inches and a phoenix feather core. Then Ollivander informed Ginny that her wand was the brother wand of You-Know-Who's and Harry Bloody Potter.

Then when Ginny got home that night, She found a plain looking diary in one of her books. The only difference was it wrote back. Tom quickly became Ginny's best friend. He understood her when no one else could. Soon she would go to Hogwarts, and together they would figure out the enigma that is Harry Potter.

 **A/N: In my story the wand is generally based around the soul, because Harry and Ginny have the potential for a soul bond they're wands are near identical. In canon she used an ancestor's wand. Next chapter we have Ginny meeting Harry, and possibly the sorting. Should be up by friday.**


	7. Meeting The Wife

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter.**

' _Thoughts'_

 _1 September, 1992_

Harry walked through the train trying to find an open compartment. Harry opened the door to a compartment, and his heart stopped. There sitting alone was Ginny.

Ginny sat there, her flaming tresses, surrounding her angelic face. Harry looked at her longingly, trying to fight down a blush. Harry cleared his throat.

"Erm- can I sit here," Harry asked.

Ginny looked up in surprise.

"For the measly fee of one galleon," Ginny retorted.

Harry reached into his pocket pulling out a galleon.

"Of course, my Lady," Harry said with a sweeping bow.

Ginny giggled in reply. It was the most heavenly sound Harry had ever heard, causing him to get a big goofy grin.

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Harry."

What year are you in?" Ginny asked.

"Second, and you?" Harry replied.

"First."

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Ginny questioned. This caused Harry to go on to in detail, explanation of the castle, classes and the like.

Finally Ginny asked the most dreaded question.

"What house are you in?" she asked curiously.

Harry paled before saying "Slytherin" in disgust.

Ginny's eyes widened a bit before she simply said, "I'm sorry."

Harry and Ginny held conversation, on a wide variety of topics. Just enjoying each other's company for the train ride.

"Do you play quidditch?" Ginny asked.

"I'd like to play seeker this year," Harry responded. "What about you? I would bet you make a fine chaser."

"I want to be a chaser." Ginny replied with a grin. Ginny took another bite out of her chocolate frog before asking her next question. "What's your favorite quidditch team?"

"Holyhead Harpies," Harry said honestly.

Ginny's jaw dropped, "Your Harry Potter," she accused.

Harry couldn't help it he laughed. "Seriously," Harry wheezed. "That's how you recognize me, because I like the Harpies."

Ginny's face turned red. "I'm sorry, Ron spent the entire summer complaining about you. The Harpies were one of the many things."

"Alright, glad to know you pay so much attention to me," Harry teased.

Ginny blushed. "Nope, I just pay attention to Ron."

Harry suddenly turned solemn, "Please- don't hate me, just because I'm Harry Potter. Can we please stay friends?" Harry pleaded.

Ginny's heart broke seeing, the longing on his face and readily agreed.

"I'm going to take a nap, Night Ginny," Harry said with a yawn.

"Night," Ginny replied.

About an hour later, Harry awoke to find Ginny frantic rummaging through her trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked. Ginny slammed shut the lid of her trunk and, plopped onto the bench across from Harry.

"My Diary, I must have left it at home," Ginny replied.

"Oh," was Harry's eloquent reply trying to force his face to stay neutral. Inside Harry was overjoyed.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ginny said heatedly.

"Because you're adorable when you're upset," Harry said with a roguish grin. Ginny harrumphed before falling back in her seat.

All previous trains of thought, were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open. A tall lanky redheaded boy, strutted in. He glared at the messy haired boy, before looking over to the girl across from him, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ginny," he hissed. "What are you doing with Potter?" He said and jerked his thumbs at the messy haired boy. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"I'm sitting with my _friend_ Ronald." She retorted angrily emphasizing every syllable of the word friend. Ron's jaw dropped, before turning to Harry.

"Why would you want to sit with a Slytherin, he's evil!" Ron yelled.

"Slytherin means cunning not evil, If I got into Slytherin would I be evil?" Ginny shot back.

"You won't be in Slytherin, you're a Weasley all Weasley's are in Gryffindor." Ron said, thinking that was the end of the conversation.

Ginny's only reply was a sharp "Watch Me."

"POTTER STAY AWAY FROM-," Ron yelled.

Harry waved his wand, silencing Ron in the middle of his tirade, before flicking his wrist and sending him flying back through the compartment door sealing it behind him.

Ginny redirected her attention to Harry, "Is that your wand, what kind is it?" She asked eagerly.

Harry let out a laugh, "It is, 11 inches, holly with a Phoenix feather core."

Ginny's jaw dropped in surprise, "No way, that's nearly the same as mine; 10 ½ inches, holly with a Phoenix feather core." "Ollivander also said it was a brother wand to yours and You-Know-Who's." "Whatever that means."

Now it was Harry's turn for his jaw to drop. "Who?" Harry asked reflexively.

Ginny giggled, "Voldesnort."

Harry chuckled, "I'll have to add that to the list."

"The list?" Ginny questioned.

"Monikers for Voldemort- of course," "We've got: Moldywart, Moldyshorts, Oldie Voldy, Tommy Boy, No-Nose, Snake Face, The Riddler, The I-Don't-Know-Who, The Great Hypocrite, The Dork Lard, and now Voldesnort." Ginny laughed.

"Why, Tommy Boy? The Riddler? The Great Hypocrite?" Ginny asked.

"Oh- he's a halfblood, his real name's Tom Riddle." Harry said with a laugh.

"Anyways," Harry said trying to steer the conversation away from Riddle's diary. "Brother wands mean the feather comes from the same Phoenix, in our case Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes."

"Oh- what do you think it means?" Ginny questioned.

"My dear, it means that you and I were just made to be." Harry said flirtatiously.

"I think I'm destined for Voldemort, sorry," Ginny winked.

With that they both dissolved into laughter.

After engaging in normal conversation, for the remainder of the train ride. The train finally arrived at the station where they went their separate ways up to the school. Soon enough they were in the great hall, waiting for the sorting to begin.

 _Sorting Hat Song taken from "Sorting Hat Songs" by Parsley the Lion._

 _Be you short or tall,_

 _Large or small;_

 _I am the hat_

 _That is here to sort you all._

 _I am here to choose the table_

 _Where you will be sat,_

 _I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

 _If you are academically able,_

 _Hardworking, wise and smart,_

 _Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

 _If you are crafty and sly;_

 _Always willing to reach for the sky:_

 _Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

 _If you are friendly, loyal and true;_

 _Hufflepuff is the place for you._

 _If you are brave_

 _And adventure is what you crave:_

 _Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._

 _So put me on and meet your fate._

 _Make haste; don't be late._

 _Take care_

 _And begin this adventure if you dare…_

The hall erupted in applause, before Professor Mcgonagall called out;

"CREEVEY, COLIN"

"Gryffindor!"

And so went the sorting, finally Mcgonagall called out the last name;

"WEASLEY, GINEVRA"

"Hello there Ginny, where to sort you?" The Hat pondered.

' _Not Gryffindor..Not Gryffindor..Not Gryffindor..'_

"Not Gryffindor- Eh,"

"Very ambitious of you to try to be different then the rest, you and Mr. Potter will achieve many great things in.."

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

 **A/N: I know it's kind of anticlimactic to have Ginny simply forget her Diary at home, but in cannon she did and had to go back for it, this time she simply didn't realize she forgot it. Don't worry though, I have big plans for the COS arc, it's just postponed. If she add the diary this year, Harry would steal it end of that; but now someone else can find the diary.**

 **I went back and edited Dumbledore's scene to show how Fawkes dislikes Harry due to his Dark Arts knowledge. You don't need to reread that scene, it's simply another reason for Dumbledore to act the way he does.**

 **Next chapter we have the first days of classes, a little more Harry/Ginny interaction, mostly filler stuff. The entire second year will probably be only three chapters (four if you count the summer.)**


	8. Recluse

Chapter 7: Recluse

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter**

' _Thoughts'_

Ginny rose from the stool with her head held high, and proudly walked over to the Slytherin house table, where she sat down next to Harry. Harry smiled warmly at her, "Congrats," he said with a squeeze of her hand.

Ginny beamed back at him, before looking over to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George looked surprised but not altogether upset. Percy looked appalled, his nose crinkled in disgust. Ron looked furious and was glaring at Harry.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students,  
his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to  
see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin  
our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit!  
Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

Food then appeared on the House tables. Harry turned to Ginny. "Your brother looks like he wants to murder me."

Ginny laughed, "He does, probably blames you for my sorting."

"Well of course it's my fault, You couldn't bear to not see my beautiful face every day," Harry said pompously.

"Prat," Ginny muttered slapping him on his arm.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. The entire Slytherin table groaned, and made to cover their ears.

"Muffliato," Harry murmured extending the charm to everyone but him and Ginny.

Harry watched on in amusement as Malfoy writhed in silent agony.

"Harry James Potter, Did you silence him?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yup," Harry said in reply popping the P at the end. "It's a conversation silencer, everyone else can hear it but us," He said with a grin.

Not knowing how to respond to that Ginny remains silent. When Dumbledore waved his wand causing the lyrics to disappear, Harry ended the silencer.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"Welcome to Slytherin," the fifth year female Prefect said.

The male Prefect took over; "Here in Slytherin we pride ourselves, in showing a united front." "Any squabbles within our house take place in the common room, outside of this room, we are one."

"In Slytherin we are the best, we pride ourselves in winning; we won the house cup for six years in a row before one student single handedly propelled to last place. We do not speak to said student, we do not acknowledge said student under any circumstances," the female prefect continued.

"If any of you speak to Potter, his life shall become your own." The male cut in.

GInny found herself tuning out the rest of the speech, So she could stay with Harry the best friend she'd ever had and have no other friends or lose Harry and maybe make other friends.

The minute they were free to go, Ginny plopped down in an armchair next to Harry.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"You're talking to me!" Harry said in amazement. "After that entire speal about how you can't talk to me."

"Of course," Ginny chimed.

"Thanks Gin, you have no idea how much this means to me." Harry said happily.

"Me," Lockhart said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award — but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books — well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about — just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in —"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes — start — now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?

 _Yellow for how much he forgets._

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

 _To obliviate the entire world and claim credit for every notable thing ever done._

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

 _Getting hired as the defense teacher._

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

 _His birthday is on april fools due to him being a fool, and his ideal gift would be magical talent._

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut — hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully — I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples — though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey!"

Lockhart's face quickly lost it's luster when he came across Harry's paper, "Ah- Harry, my boy no need to be jealous," Lockhart scolded. "Five points from Slytherin."

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had writer's block and it's almost entirely filler. I will try to get the next chapter out by Tuesday.**


	9. The Marauders Map

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter**

' _Thoughts'_

 _12 October, 1992_

"I can't believe they chose Malfoy over you, I mean you caught all 10 snitches before him." Ginny complained to Harry as they were leaving the great hall.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "They chose him because one they hate me, and two he bought the entire team Nimbus 2001's."

"Still, totally unfair but yeah," Ginny said moodily.

As they are walking through the hallway, the twins stop them. "Oh great Dark Lord and Lady would you humbly spare us a minute of your time." Fred said teasingly with a sweeping bow.

"Of course you lowly servant, rise." Ginny laughed.

"Follow us," George said, leading them to an empty classroom..

"Ok, so what did you want us for?" Ginny asked.

"Do we need a reason to talk to our favorite sister?" George quipped.

"I'm your only sister, you prat." Ginny laughed,

"So seriously, why did you need me?" Harry questioned.

Fred cleared his throat before with a flourish, removing a very familiar piece of blank parchment from his bag.

"This, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"Why are you showing us some old blank parchment?" Ginny questioned.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Ginny had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well... when we were in our first year, Ginny - young, carefree, and innocent -"

Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.

"Well, more innocent than we are now - we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason -"

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual -" detention disembowelment and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.

"And this was there-" Ginny reasoned.

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed - this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?" "Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more then Snape ever has."

"Because you never pay attention," said Ginny snorted, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"You wound me," said George with an over dramatic swoon.

He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry and Ginny bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the fifth floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the great hall. At every passageway it showed the password.

Harry smirked, "Oh look Ginny it's the password to the Gryffindor common room."

"Yes anyways, here we are they all looked down at the map, to the empty classroom on the sixth floor; inside were 4 names: Fredrick Weasley, George Weasley, Harry Potter, and finally Ginevra Potter.

Ginny's eyes widened in suprise. As all heads turned to look at Harry, Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair and twiddled his thumbs.

"So what we want to know is how Ginny became a Potter-,"

"-And how come we weren't invited to the wedding." The twins ask.

"Yes tell me how come how come I am a Potter," Ginny said heatedly.

' _Bloody Hell! I can't believe I forgot the bloody map. Ginny's going to hate me now, what can I say? I can't say the truth?'_

"Er- eh you see," Harry said looking at his feet.

"When dad made the map, he really wanted Mum to show up as a Potter, so he made it so his crush would say Potter, so- er my guess is whatever spells he used, transferred over to me as his son." Harry lied.

"How come she was a Potter since the first day of school, then?"

"Love at first sight," Harry said with a rougish wink at Ginny, who blushed in return.

Fred and George seemed to buy it whereas Ginny was still skeptical.

"Wait your father made the map?" asked Fred eagerly.

"Yeah, he was Prongs." Harry said with a nervous laugh.

"So you know who the Marauders are?" George asked, bouncing up and down

"Er- yes."

"Please tell us," they begged.

"Padfoot is Sirius Black, Moony is Remus Lupin, and Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew." Harry said.

"Mass murderer Sirius Black?" George questioned.

"Something like that," said Harry darkly.

"Where did their names come from,?" Fred asked eagerly.

"They were unregistered Animagi, Dad was a stag, Sirius is a dog, Moony a wolf, and Pettigrew is a rat."

"So cool," they murmur.

"Not to be rude, but how do you know all this?" Ginny asks skeptically.

"Er- eh, my dad's diary." Harry stutters.

"Ah well then oh Great Son of Prongs-" Fred began.

"Prongslet," George interjected.

"We bequeath to you your rightful inheritance-"

"The Marauder's Map," they said together, handing it to him with a sweeping bow.

"Rise Purveyors of Mischief and cause trouble throughout these Hallowed Halls." Harry proclaimed."

"Yes sir," the twins replied before exiting the classroom.

Now Harry and Ginny were alone in the classroom. Ginny turns to Harry with an indignant expression.

"Mind telling me the true reason behind, us being married." Ginny said angrily.

Harry quickly gave the room a once over. "Not here," he said pulling on her hand and dragging her out of the classroom and up the stairs to the seventh floor. He stopped at the portrait of Barnabaus the Barmy teaching trolls to dance and began to pace back and forth in front of the wall until a door appeared. Harry then dragged Ginny through it.

"Welcome to the room of requirement, it becomes whatever you need of it," Harry said with a grin.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said disbelievingly.

Harry grinned, "For example, a quidditch pitch." The room instantly transformed into a full size quidditch pitch, outfitted with nimbus 2001's.

Ginny jaw dropped.

"You can't remove anything the room creates from the room though." Harry says with a small frown, before transforming the room back to a replica of the common room. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"How the hell are we married?" Ginny demanded.

"We're not, As I exclaimed to Fred and George, I simply really like you." Harry said with a small frown.

"Don't give me that load of dragon dung, Potter!" "If their was a spell to show attraction, don't you think every witch would know it." Shouted Ginny.

"I can't tell you," Harry said meekly.

"WHY THE BLEEDIN' HELL NOT!?" Ginny yelled. "Don't I have just as much a right to know as you?"

"BECAUSE DUMBLEDORE AND SNAPE CAN READ MINDS!" Harry yelled back. "I can't tell you at least not until you learn occlumency." Harry finished quietly.

"Occlumency?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Defense of the mind against invaders," Harry informed.

"You're going to teach me- right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course."

"Then you promise to tell me?" Ginny questions.

"I would like nothing more,"

"Ok," Ginny agrees.

"Do you really like me? Or was that just an excuse for Fred and George?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Of course I love You, Gin," Harry said passionately.

"Oh, Er- I really like you too," Ginny replied. The room fell into an awkward silence.

"So what do we- erm do now?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Canyoukissme?" Ginny blurted out. Before turning her bright red face away from him.

"You want me to kiss you?" Harry asked in shock.

"No, I didn't say that," Ginny exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Too bad, I would have loved nothing more then to kiss you." said Harry. Rising from his seat across from her to sit by her and taking her small hand in his equally small one.

"R-really?" Ginny stuttered.

Harry leans over and cups her cheek with his free hand.

"Really," Harry whispers. And with that he leans in and gently presses his lips to hers.

At that moment Ginny's soul is called through time, and memories flash through both their minds everything either of them remembers.

" _I missed you,"_ Ginny's voice sounded in his head.

" _I missed you so much."_

" _I Love you Gin,"_

" _I Love you too, Harry"_

Ginny then slammed her lips back into Harry's in a needy kiss rather then the purely chaste one of moments before. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her mouth, she moaned and obliged their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Ginny climbed onto Harry's lap, straddling him,causing Harry to place both hands on her hips in order to steady her. Ginny placed one hand in his hair, the other on his chest.

They both parted, completely out of breath.

"I love you," said Ginny, still straddling his lap.

"Love you too Gin," said Harry.

 **A/N: Harry and Ginny are together. I know it's kind of soon, but one I can't write relationship drama, and two in cannon Ginny liked Harry for that long so her wanting to be with him isn't unrealistic.**

 **If anyone disagrees with kissing at 11 and 12. If you have a crush, you dream of kissing them. All the storybook's have the Prince kiss the Princess. Etc. Ginny wanted a purely innocent kiss, because that's what you dream of, Harry on the other hand is mentally an adult who hasn't kissed his wife in six years. The second kiss they were both adults who were in younger bodies.**

 **For those who dislike soul bonds, there is a few reasons I did it. One I can't write relationship drama. Two the whole transferring the Horocrux thing and three It moves the plot along well.**

 **I've read so many soul bond stories where the twins have thee map and don't notice her name change, so hope you enjoyed the twist. Thanks for Reading! I'll probably do one more chapter for second year.**


	10. An Almost Normal Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Bond Speech"_

Summary: When they kiss after winning the quidditch cup, Harry and Ginny are soul bonded. Ginny transfers the Horocrux concealed within his scar to herself, and commits suicide. Harry mad with grief, sends his soul through time in an attempt to reunite with his wife. Upon arrival anything that can go wrong does go wrong. Ron and Hermione, dislike him, Dumbledore thinks he is Voldemort. Harry is put in Slytherin, scorned by his house, though dark by all the rest. Harry still married to his wife befriends her on the Hogwarts express. At Hogwarts, Ginny also becomes a Slytherin. They are confronted by Fred and George about Ginny's name, where Harry and Ginny confess their true feelings, before kissing and soul bonding once again..

 _3rd November, 1992_

"Mr. Potter can you explain to the class, how I defeated the Wandering Werewolf?" Lockhart asked with a flourish.

"No sir," Harry replied evenly.

"Tut-tut, 5 points to Slytherin, please do-.." Lockhart scolded.

"I can't sir, because you clearly didn't defeat it." Harry interrupted, "You say you defeated it, in the first week of june 1989, yet the full moon isn't until June 19th that year." "Harry continued. "So you either defeated a Human or this is fictional." Harry said with fervor.

" _Checkmate," Ginny laughed._

Lockhart began to sweat profusely before stammering out, " Erm- Ah- Yes, editor's mistake, 2 points to Slytherin for finding it."

" _That's still negative three," Harry Grumbled._

" _Isn't the editor's job to fix grammar and punctuation?" Ginny questioned,_

"Excuse me sir, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the editor's job to fix grammar and punctuation and not change dates?" Harry repeated.

"Er- clearly I need a new editor," Lockhart bumbled.

 _14th December, 1992_

Molly Weasley was washing the dishes, when a snowy owl flew in through the window; bearing two letters. Intrigued Molly went over to the unfamiliar removed the letter's. The first letter, bore Ginny's flowery script, whereas the second bore an unfamiliar messy scrawl. She opened Ginny's letter first;

 _Dear Mum,_

 _This year has been great, my friend Harry is the best friend anyone can ask for. He's actually the reason I'm writing this letter._

 _You see I recently found out Harry has never celebrated christmas before. So I was wondering if there was anyway I could possibly stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays this year?_

 _I know that christmas is usually a time for the family and all, but I really don't want Harry to spend another Christmas alone. Please Mum can I stay, just this once?_

The letter then went on to describe the various happenings around the castle and the like. Molly put down the letter, and hastily scribbled an affirmative, before turning to the second letter;

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

 _My name is Harry and as I'm sure you now know I'm Ginny's best friend. I am actually writing because I want to get Ginny a pet for christmas, however I figured it was only proper to have parental consent first._

 _Through subtle conversation with Ginny I have decided on a cat as the Ideal gift. I have been made aware that her brother owns a rat however, so if you feel like that is a reason to object please say so, immediately so I can find something else._

 _I know this is a rather unusual gift, but I can think of nothing better for your daughter. Please say yes, I've never got to give a gift before and nothing would make me happier then to get her the perfect gift._

 _I've asked Hedwig (My Owl) to wait for a reply, please respond soon,_

 _Looking out for your daughter's best interests,_

 _Harry Potter_

Molly was touched, that poor sweet boy, of course she can have a cat. She quickly tied both letters to Hedwig and she took off through the open window. Molly then fetched a spot of tea, and reread the letters. As Molly finished Harry's letter the second time, her heart stopped at the byline _Harry Potter_.

 _27th December, 1992_

Peter Pettigrew was not having a good holiday season. His stupid Weasley was neglecting him, because he was jealous of his sister's cat. He was starving and had been without food for three days. He scurried into the Weasley Girl's room. When he entered he saw a familiar name written across the front of a small black book sitting on the Nightstand. Tom M. Riddle. Peter curious as to his lord's business with the Weasley girl. Grabbed the diary and a spare wand (Grandmum Prewitt's) between his teeth and dashed out of the burrow.

Peter once into the woods, transformed for the first time in 11 years into a short plump man formerly known as Peter Pettigrew. With a trembling hand he picked up a quill and wrote;

 _My Lord_

 _Who is this?_

 _It is I your Humble servant Peter Pettigrew_

 _Peter Pettigrew?_

 _Yes my Lord, I have been eagerly awaiting your return._

 _Waiting?_

 _Yes my Lord, I knew that you would one day return._

 _Yet you have done nothing to aid me?_

Peter gulped.

 _No, my Lord. Forgive me._

A jolt of pain like white hot knives weaving themselves into his skin rang through Peter's body. Every nerve was burning as Peter let out a bloodcurdling scream of agony.

 _All is forgiven, if you aid me now._

 _Of course my Lord, anything you need._

 _Very well, can you get me into Hogwarts?_

 _Of course my Lord, I am currently under the guise of a pet rat._

 _Excellent place me under a notice me not charm in your owner's trunk and we will communicate daily._

 _Yes My Lord._

 _22nd May, 1993_

Harry and Ginny, were strolling through the corridors hand in hand without purpose just enjoying being together without Voldemort to worry about. As Harry laughed at a particularly funny joke Ginny told, before trying to come up with a witty retort.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they turned the corner, there on the wall was a message written in blood;

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN

OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

There on the ground lying on the ground, was Lockhart, completely petrified. Harry quickly knelt down to check his pulse.

" _He's alive go get-.."_

"Mr. Potter, step away from Professor Lockhart." Dumbledore shouted.

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers.

" _I'm going to be blamed for this."_

"He's not dead," Dumbledore declared. "He's only been petrified."

"Filius, may we use your office?" asked Dumbledore.

"Of course," he squeaked.

"Mr. Potter, come with us," Dumbledore commanded.

Harry and Ginny both followed behind him.

"Miss Weasley, we asked for just Mr. Potter not you." Mcgonagall said strongly.

"I was with him the entire time," Ginny retorted.

"Very well, Miss Weasley come along," Dumbledore cut in.

"Now Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well sir, I was wandering through the corridors with Ginny, when we saw Lockhart lying on the ground fearing the worse, I rushed to check his pulse to see if he was still alive, and then you showed up."

"Mr. Potter due to an abundance of evidence against you, we are hereby forced to give a week of detentions and take 50 points from you, any further infractions will result in your immediate expulsion," Dumbledore declared.

If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape from the shadows, and Harry's sense of foreboding increased; he was sure nothing Snape had to say was going to do him any good. "Potter and Weasley may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it. "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here."

" _Did Snape just defend us,"_

" _He probably didn't want to lose the house cup again."_

"Very well the detentions are rescinded, You may go." Dumbledore said forcefully.

Harry and Ginny immediately went to the room of requirement.

" _How did this happen, I thought you had the Diary,"_

" _I did, one of my brothers must have took it over the winter holidays."_

" _Shit,"_

" _We need to make a plan,"_

" _I'll watch my brothers and try to see who has it,"_

" _Not what I was talking about but yeah."_

" _Horcruxes?"_

" _Yup,"_

" _The ring we can easily retrieve,"_

" _The snake can wait until the graveyard."_

" _The cup we have to break into gringotts for,"_

" _The diadem we still need to find,"_

" _And the Locket we need Sirius."_

" _What are we doing about Sirius?"_

Harry grimaced _,_

" _As much as I hate it we can't do anything yet, we need Peter to resurrect Tom so he can be killed for good."_

" _How are we going to destroy the Horcruxes, Fiendefire?"_

" _Don't hate me, but if we can catch the chamber when it's open, then we can get basilisk venom."_

" _That might be for the best."_

" _Still don't like it."_

" _For the Greater Good."_

" _For the Greater Good."_

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had writer's block. Poor Harry has the worst luck, being caught at the scene of the crime yet again. I know I wrote Harry as manipulative in this chapter, with allowing the chamber to remain open. In all honesty though without a parseltongue they don't have any other reasonable means to destroy horcruxes.**

 **Harry and Ginny weren't thinking about Voldemort because they were in their "Honeymoon Phase." The chamber is open to end the year, meaning Tom and Peter have the whole summer to plan. Tom didn't remember Peter, he simply pretended too, so he can use him. If the bond speech was confusing it was meant to be.**

 **Dumbledore is so insistent on taking points from Harry, because as I said he doesn't want him to gain a following. Voldemort was able to gain followers as a no name. Harry is already famous making it all the easier to recruit; So his jab at his popularity is a petty attempt to destroy his positive reputation. I did take some liberties with Peter recognizing the name of his master, but it was just to move the plot along; if you would rather it could be his magical signature.**

 **Next chapter we have the summer, and more of Dumbledore. Then on to year three! Yay!**


	11. A True Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Bond Speech"_

 _23 July, 1993_

" _Harry I can't tell who has the Diary, no one is acting out of character."_

" _Don't worry Gin, we'll find it."_

" _I know,"_ Ginny sighed. " _I'm just worried, you know."_

" _Yeah,"_ Harry exhaled.

" _So when can I come over?"_

" _Mum, still doesn't want you over."_

" _Your Mum hated the way the Dursleys treated me; what if you mention the way they've treated me, to get her to force me over."_

" _How Slytherin of you, I'll try it."_

" _Love you Gin."_

 _Love you too."_

With that remark Ginny strode down the stairs to her mother. "Mum can Harry come over for the summer?"

'Ginny we've been over this, he doesn't get along with you brothers," Molly explained patiently.

"Please Mum, Harry's relatives aren't very nice, they made him live in a cupboard," said Ginny.

"A cupboard? Are you sure?" Molly questioned quietly.

"Of course I'm sure, despite you think he's not evil," Ginny exclaimed loudly.

"But Dumbledore says.." Molly started.

"Dumbledore's never even had a real conversation with Harry," Ginny interrupted.

"Fine, he can come over, uh- let's say August 5th?" Molly said with a sigh.

Ginny squealed in excitement, leaping up to hug her mother; "Thank you Mum! You're the best,"Ginny said happily.

"Of course dear, why don't you write Harry and let him know, while I talk to your brothers," Molly explained with a chuckle.

"Yes Mum!" Ginny said, before turning around and prancing up the stairs.

Molly composes herself before turning back to the lunch she was preparing. After finishing making lunch she called everyone inside to eat. While they were eating Molly decided to inform them of their upcoming guest.

"Boy's Harry is coming over for the remainder of the summer on August 5th," said Molly.

"Potter?" said Ron sharply.

"Of course," Molly said.

"Why?" Percy asks.

"Because he's my friend," Ginny snaps at him.

Molly clears her throat, "Anyways Ron, Harry will be in your room, I-"

"I WILL NOT HAVE A DIRTY SNAKE IN MY ROOM!" "HE'S GINNY'S FRIEND!" Ron shouted.

"Fine; Fred, George?" Molly asked turning to the twins.

"Our room isn't big enough for three, sorry Mum." Fred said.

She turns to her eldest son at the table. "Per-"

"Mum he can just stay with me," Ginny said cutting her off.

"I don't know dear," Molly began.

"Honestly Mum we're twelve and thirteen it's not like we can do anything."

The twins spluttered. "I guess dear," Molly replied.

 _5 August, 1993_

" _I'm coming over,"_ Harry sent through the mind link _._

" _Alright see you soon,"_

There was a loud knock at the door. "Coming," Mrs. Weasley yelled. The door was swiftly opened, and a rather portly women stood in the doorway.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said shuffling his feet nervously.

Mrs. Weasley took in his appearance, Harry was currently Dudley's old hand me downs, each of which was about three sizes too large. Her heart broke at the sight of this poor orphaned boy, and right then and there she vowed to be there for him. "Do come in," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Just then a red headed blur came dashing towards him. "Harry!" Ginny squealed leaping into his open arms. As Harry spun her around, her face hovered above his before diving in for a kiss. Harry quickly turned his face away so her lips brushed his cheek instead.

" _Not now love, I don't fancy being kicked out the moment I arrive,"_ Harry said giving the mental equivalent of a chuckle.

They were broken out of their reverie by the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice; "Boy's come greet our guest," she yelled. One by one a herd of boys come tromping down his stairs.

"Hello Ron," Harry greeted warmly.

"Potter." said Ron curtly before trudging back up the stairs.

"Oh great son of Prongs," Fred began

"We are pleased to see you once again," George finished bowing at Harry's feet. Harry and Ginny both laughed at their antics.

"Where's Percy?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Big Head Boy is in his room," George said with a scowl.

"He's studying for his NEWT's," Fred said.

"Real nut, that one," George commented with a nod of agreement from Fred.

"Well let's go introduce you to Mr. Big Head," Ginny laughed, as she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off to the second floor landing.

Ginny lightly raped her knuckles against the door, before pushing it open and dragging Harry inside. Percy was inside slumped over his desk, writing furiously.

"Hem, Hem," Ginny coughed in a perfect imitation of Umbridge.

Percy's head shot up like a light in the dark. "Ginny," he scolded. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" he said angrily, before noticing the room's final occupant. "Ah- Mr. Potter a pleasure to finally meet you," Percy said Pompously. "The name is Percy Weasley," he continued.

"You as well," he said shaking his hand eagerly.

Just then Fred and George popped their heads into his room. "We're going to play Quidditch, care to join us?" one of the twins asked.

"Sure, Harry replied just let me get our brooms." he said as they dashed off to Ginny's room.

"Is it just me George or did he say our brooms?" Fred asked his twin.

"He definitely did," George agreed. "But Ginny can't fly, much less own a broom?"

At that moment Harry and Ginny came back into view holding brand new Firebolt's. The twins jaw's dropped, "Since when did you have a Firebolt?" Fred asked.

Ginny gave an earsplitting grin. "Since Harry decided he couldn't wait to kick your sorry arses in Quidditch."

'Well then shall we do us three Weasley's versus you two Potter's." Fred quipped causing both aforementioned Potters to blush furiously.

They then went on to thrash the Weasley's in a game of Quidditch 260-70, causing Ron to storm inside in rage after Ginny's fourteenth goal. They landed immediately after, "Since when could you fly?" George asked incredulously.

Ginny examined her nails, "Oh huh- since I've been sneaking out at night to fly your brooms since I was six," she said nonchalantly.

The twins looked at each other and grinned, "We taught her so well," they said in perfect synchronicity.

Ginny looked over at Harry with a mischievous gleam. "Who said she/I didn't teach you," they replied back in perfect synch, before they all dissolved into fits of giggles.

After they composed themselves, George asked; "So seriously, Why didn't you go out for Quidditch?"

Harry scowled. "I went out for seeker, but they gave the job to Malfoy," he spat. "I out flew him, but he got the job because his Daddy had to but the entire team Nimbus 2001's."

"You guys shouldn't go out for chaser this year. We would never win another game," fred said in mock seriousness.

 _9 August, 1993_

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office. He still needed a DADA teacher, and only had three weeks to find one. The board was already after his head with Potter messing with the chamber of secrets. He couldn't get just anyone, with the chamber opened once more. No he needed someone he could count on, someone who knew how the twisted mind works. Dumbledore sighed, he always did believe in second chances. With that Dumbledore grabbed the elder wand and disappeared with a loud crack to Numegarden.

Dumbledore quickly made his way through the stone forretress to the cell of the sole occupant. Inside the cell was a german man revered throughout the world, a man who was once a dark lord himself. As Dumbledore looked upon his old friend's face, he was moved with compassion, and saw his boyhood friend rather then the tyrant he became.

"Hello Albus," Grindelwald wheezed. "Come to finish me off."

"Alas- Gellert, I've come to offer you a second chance," Dumbledore proposed.

"Albus, I've told you before I don't deserve to have a second chance," he replied with a note of finality.

"You misunderstand me old friend. I need your help," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling with glee.

Gellert Grindelwald was rarely surprised, and Dumbledore was always the one to do it. "My help? Why do you need my help?" He asked taken aback.

Dumbledore sat down in a lounge chair to give a long winded explanation on why he needs him. "Remember the story, I told you of Harry Potter.." Dumbledore began.

After a complete recollection of the life of Harry Potter, Dumbledore continued with his offer; "I need you to keep an eye on him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Grindelwald pondered the offer thinking of all the benefits of accepting the offer. "I'll do it, not for you Albus, but for Potter you're driving him to the dark Albus."

 **NOTE: THIS NEXT SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS, IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WAIT TO FIND OUT WHO HAS THE DIARY PLEASE SKIP THE REMAINDER OF THIS CHAPTER.**

Peter Pettigrew had a mission he was supposed to plant his master on an unsuspecting Weasel. Percy to be precise, he was to plant the Diary inside of one of his advanced NEWT texts.

Tom would then pretend to be a personal library using his vast knowledge to help him study for his NEWT's the more he was wrote in the more energy he would drain from young Percy, until he drained all of his life force and was returned to life once again. Meanwhile he would use Wormtail to open up the chamber and exterminate the Mudbloods.

The sheer brilliance of his plan was astounding, Wormtail would be the one possessed so Percy would seem to be well showing no signs of his influence. Any lack of energy possessed by Percy would seem to be because of NEWT's.

Percy was flipping through his NEWT charms book, when he stumbled across a plain non descript black book, Percy flipped open the cover;

 _Welcome to Your Personal NEWT Study Guide,_

 _This Study Guide contains all my considerable knowledge, everything I know, nearly every book I've ever read is recorded in these pages. How is this possible, the simple answer is magic._

 _Let me explain how this works, to put it simply you write your question and this study guide will scan its vast archives for answer to your question, after it find's said answer the answer will appear on the page in place of the question given previously._

 _I know what you're thinking; isn't it cheating to use someone else's knowledge. However technically speaking, it's not think of this as a private library._

 _Sceptical? I would be too, so go ahead give it a try,_

 _Tom_

Percy was shocked could this be true this was perfect, He hurriedly grabbed his quill and wrote his first question;

 _What are the latin roots for Expelliarmus?_

 _The word is a combination of the Latin expellere, meaning 'to drive or force out', and arma, meaning weapon._

 _What are the five exceptions to Gamp's law of elemental transfiguration?_

 _Food_

 _Precious Metals_

 _Body Parts_

 _Magical Items_

 _Anything touched by Dark Magic_

Percy was shocked to say the least, with this he could get the best NEWT's ever. This Tom was a genius, just think with the help of his new book he would be the youngest minister ever.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had writer's block. Harry has re-friended the twins and gained Molly's heart. Dumbledore has brought Grindelwald into the fold, only time will tell how that works out. Next chapter will be up next week, I will probably skip the train ride and go straight to the opening feast.**

 **If you have any Bizarre** **NON-CANON** **pairings you would like to see for secondary characters, for example; Hermione/ Seamus or something equally strange let me know.**


	12. Professor Fedrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Portions of this chapter are copied directly from Harry Potter**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Bond Speech"_

 _1 September, 1993_

" _No Remus," Harry commented sadly._

" _Without Sirius escaping, I guess Dumbledore didn't feel the need to hire a lycan," replied Ginny._ Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall, putting an end to their musings.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all. First off, first years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"Lastly, I would like to admit to a mistake I made this past year." Dumbledore said, with a glance at the new professor. "It seems that I forgot myself and punished a student without evidence, just based on a set of suspicious circumstances." "I hereby would like to issue an apology to one Harry James Potter, for accusing him of being the culprit behind the attack of Gilderoy Lockhart." "I would also like to return the fifty points I took as a punishment."

Fifty green emeralds came pouring into the Slytherin hourglass. As the Slytherin table erupted in applause, the Gryffindor's sulked.

" _Did not see that coming," Harry said in shock._

" _Why do you think, he would apologize like that?" Ginny asked._

" _I think someone talked sense into him, possibly our new defense teacher."_

"On another note, I would like to welcome Professor Ivan Fedrow, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor."

A middle aged German man, with short black hair, and cold grey eyes, stood calmly.

" _I don't recognize him, do you?" Ginny asked._

" _Nope, he was probably neutral, or is in disguise." Harry replied panicky._

" _We'll check the Marauders Map," Ginny assured him._

" _There's not supposed to be any polyjuiced death eaters, until next year," Harry practically shouted._

" _Relax, love," Ginny said soothingly._

" _You're right, it'll all work out." Harry said._

"I'm here to teach you how to survive, any dangers you might come across," Professor Fedrow lectured.

"In this class you will learn, techniques that will allow you to best any opponent in a duel."

"Everything you've learned in this class is wrong," he continued. "There is little to no difference in magical power." "There is no such thing as offensive and defensive magic, light and dark." he lectured.

"Magic is pure, entirely based on intent," "Dueling is a game of strategy; allow me to give a demonstration," he said while pacing the classroom.

Fedrow quickly fliicked out his wand "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled aiming his wand at Padma Patil. As a burst of white light shot from his wand she fell to the floor stiff as a board.

The moment he said the killing curse's incantation, Harry's reflexes kicked in, causing him to shoot off a nonverbal disarming spell at Professor Fedrow. Harry caught the wand in his free hand.

Professor Fedrow, turned to Harry, "Excellent reflexes Mr. Potter, 5 points to Slytherin," Harry sheepishly held out the wand.

He quickly undid the body bind, "As you can see, magic is intent," Fedrow said. "I said the incantation for the killing curse while shooting a non-verbal body bind."

"In a duel if you need I could use that same trick to get past any shield, because a killing curse can't be blocked," he explained. "Deception is the key," he said tapping his fingers on his desk.

Hermione tentatively raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms.-,"

"Granger, sir," Hermione replied. "You said, that there is no such thing as light and dark magic; but isn't magic such as the unforgivables, and the patronus charm, inherently light and dark" Hermione asked.

"Excellent question, Ms. Granger," Fedrow began. "The answer is no, as I said before magic is all intent." At the sceptical looks he was receiving, he decided to explain more. "Does anyone know how the ministry of magic controls the dementors?" he asked.

He received more blank looks. "They use the Patronus charm, to guide them to their target, the Patronus is indirectly responsible for hundreds of deaths." "Let me give another example if I were to use a summoning charm on your heart to rip it out of your chest, would it still be light magic?"

Hermione raised her hand once again. "Sir, what about dark magic?"

Professor Fedrow gave a small chuckle. "Did you know, that the Cruciatus was originally designed for medicinal use, as a cure for paralysis, it was only an unforgivable when Andrew Devian used it as a torture device. "Likewise the killing curse was originally designed by a hunter in the year 1282 as a way to hunt without damaging the meat." he continued. "In fact, even when Wulfric Imperin made the Imperius, he was only trying to communicate with a death friend."

"All these started out as good things, only when people with bad intentions used them did they become dark." Fedrow concluded.

"This year we will cover the basis of nonverbal magic and learn the basics of dueling as well as an overview of dark creatures, as well as the year three standard set of spells."

"I want an essay on magical intent, beginning of class, however long you think it should be." "Class dismissed," Fedrow said in dismissal.

 _22 September, 1993_

Cedric diggory was wandering through the halls of hogwarts, he was on the first floor, on his way to meet up with Fred and George as he rounded the corner, he found himself looking into a bright yellow eye, and fell to the ground and knew no more.

 **A/N: So Sorry for the long wait but at long last it is here, This story is rated M for character death, Cedric is not the only death. The basilisk is killing people instead of petrifying them because it is my personal belief that is was Ginny's fault none were killed or they just got really lucky. The whole Cruciatus, being used for medicinal treatment is similar to shock therapy in theory, I'm not going to pretend to be a science expert so if things are inaccurate it's fiction. Update's aren't going to be as regular but this not abandoned.**


	13. Selfish Sacrifice Rewrite (Kind Of)

I just recently posted the first chapter of my latest Fanfic, Downwards Spiral. That will be replacing this story and it is a rewrite of this story in a way.

When I first started Selfish Sacrifice it was me expressing my frustration over the fact that there was no time travel fanfictions where they fail to fix things and end up making it worse. Selfish Sacrifice's whole purpose was to simply be a fanfiction of that variety and to get the idea out there. the problem with that is the dystopian ideal controlled the plot. I made Dumbledore decide Harry was Voldemort for no reason except to make that dystopian ideal a reality; I made him scorned and have no friends again to reinforce the dystopian ideal. The idea that birthed the story controlled it and I became overeager about it and as a result had large time skips between those scenes. When setting up the background for those scenes I copied it directly from the book. Which to be frank is boring, if you wanted to reread the book you would read it not my fanfiction.

As a result of all those time skips my characters had no personalities and it made it near impossible to write once I got to the point in the story where there was no timeskips.

Now onto Downwards Spiral;

Unlike Selfish Sacrifice which revolved around a very cringy romance, this story revolves around Harry with romance as a side factor. The pairing for this story is still undecided although it was Harry/Ginny in the past (Or is it future?) it will most likely be something else in the present. While Harry/Ginny is still my favorite pairing; it is crucial to the plot that they don't end up together so unfortunately he will be paired with someone else. I understand if you don't want to read it because of that I won't change it.

In Downwards Spiral I have no intention of copying directly from the books so I can fully flush out my characters (with the exception of things like the sorting hat song) and I also have no plans to do any huge time skips once he reaches Hogwarts. Dumbledore won't presume things until he has evidence, etc.

While Selfish Sacrifice revolved around the idea of Harry going back for just Ginny, it was meant to be a play on the classical line of "You sacrificed everything for me," that appears in every time travel fanfiction story ever. That line is so dumb; going back in time to save their lives is because he couldn't live without them. Downwards Spiral on the other hand is about Harry doing it for everyone after they were all wiped out. Both story's to adhere to the ripple effect and Murphy's law although Downwards Spiral to a much greater extent. Pretty much every event has been at least slightly changed.

To avoid Harry becoming overpowered too quickly, Harry has his future memories but is still his past self so he has to relearn everything.

I hope you decide to check out Downwards Spiral but I completely understand if you don't. I wish you all the best.

 **If anyone wants to adopt the original Selfish Sacrifice; or even just know what I had planned PM me and I'll send you the plot outline.**


End file.
